Radical curable resins which are useful as coatings are well known. Also known are film compositions which contain allyl ether groups which are introduced into the resin in order to impart to the resulting film high air drying properties. Of relevance in this connection is U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,123, which disclosed a composition containing a urethane acrylic oligomer containing an amount of allyl ether groups along with acryloyl or methacryloyl groups. Also of relevance in the present context is an article "Polyallyl Glycidyl Ether Resins for Very Fast Curing High Performance Coatings" by J. W. Knapczyk, Journal of Coating Technology, Vol 60, No 756 January 1988. The use of a polyallyl glycidyl ether in combination with an acrylated urethane is said to provide air drying coating. The coatings thus disclosed are characterized by their low Gardner impact resistance values. The present invention is predicated on the hitherto unrecognized advantages associated with radical cured coatings based on polyester, in particular polycaprolactone, as compared to their polyether based counterparts.